Great Bay
Great Bay is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. A region of Termina, it contains Great Bay Coast and Zora Hall Coast. The noticeable features of Great Bay Coast include the Fisherman's Hut, the Fisherman's Island, the Marine Research Lab, the Pirates' Fortress, the Oceanside Spider House, and Pinnacle Rock. Points of interest in the Zora Hall Coast include a Great Fairy Fountain, Zora Cape, the Zora Game Site, Zora Hall, and the Waterfall Rapids. To the extreme west is Great Bay Temple, the third dungeon. In Majora's Mask 3D, the new Ocean Fishing Hole is located on Zora Hall Coast as well. Story Getting to Great Bay In order to enter this region, Link must jump over a fence blocking his path with the help of his horse, Epona. Great Bay is a tropical region, filled with palm trees, sand, and many marine creatures. When Link arrives, however, the Skull Kid has tampered with the fragile balance of Great Bay Temple, and consequently, has raised the temperature of the water, slowly killing all fish and other sea-dwelling creatures. Travel in the ocean is limited due to the murky water. The Seven Eggs Link finds a dying Zora named Mikau just out on the sea and pushes him back to shore where he learns about Lulu and The Indigo-Go's. Mikau dies after Link plays the "Song of Healing". His spirit is then transformed into the Zora Mask, allowing Link to transform into a Zora. Using it, Link finds out more about the seven Zora Eggs that were stolen from Lulu. Link then ventures out to find them. He ends up in the Pirates' Fortress, from which he steals four of the Zora eggs and the Hookshot. After placing them in a tank in the Marine Research Lab, Link searches for the remaining three. After meeting the Fisherman, who exchanges a Seahorse for a picture of a Gerudo, Link travels to Pinnacle Rock, where the seahorse guides him through the water. After killing the Deep Pythons to obtain the remaining three eggs and save seahorse's friend, Link can return to the Marine Research Lab. Here, the seven Zora Eggs hatch and form the notes to the New Wave Bossa Nova. Great Bay Temple Link plays the New Wave Bossa Nova for Lulu while wearing the Zora Mask. Her voice comes back to her, and she sings along, awakening the Giant Turtle, who offers to take Link to Great Bay Temple. Once Link has defeated Gyorg, the masked boss of Great Bay Temple, the water temperature is restored to normal. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Elements of the Great Bay region appear in the Termina: Great Bay stage. Tingle, the Marine Research Lab, and the Giant Turtle appear as platforms. Periodically, the giant turtle will disappear underwater, and it is possible to pop Tingle's balloon as well. It is also noteworthy that the Moon will drift closer to the stage the longer the melee lasts. When it is close enough to touch down as it does in the game, the Four Giants will push it back. es:Gran Bahía Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations